Laurent
Laurent (ロラン Roran) is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Miriel's son from the future, and can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. His birthday is April 25th. He is voiced by George C. Cole in the English version. Profile In the future, as with all other parents, Laurent's parents assisted in fighting off the Risen. His father died first and soon Miriel went missing during a battle. It is unknown if she truly died as her body was never found. However, like the other children, Miriel's ring was recovered and given to Laurent, which he continues to wear. His Summer Scramble pre-battle quote also reveals that his mage hat belonged to Miriel as well. Laurent returned to the past with the other children to prevent the ruinous future. However, due to anomalies in the time travel process, Laurent was transported 3 years before Lucina's arrival and thus made him older than Lucina despite being born after her. It is not known what Laurent did during the 5 years from his arrival in the past to the day he was recruited into Chrom's army, but Laurent battled with constant loneliness and fear that he would never meet his parents again. In his Paralogue, Chrom's army arrives at an oasis with a rumored mirage village. Unfortunately, barbarians plan on raiding the villages so Chrom's army works fast to stop them. When Miriel enters one of the nearby villages Laurent comes out and instantly recognizes his mother and talks to her. Unfortunately his mother's curiosity with the mirage village is much too pressing, so Laurent waits until after the bandits are dealt with. Afterward Laurent shows his mother his ring, which Miriel subjectively says that it is not proof that Laurent truly is her son since her son could have been killed and the ring was taken by him. However, Miriel still openly admits that it is possible that Laurent is her son so she asks that he accompanies her so she can find out. After the war, wanting to match his mother's intellect, Laurent set off on a long journey. He would later write a legendary tale of his journey in an epic novel. In Laurent's support with his mother, the two spend much time pondering the mechanics of alcohol flammability and flame colors. In their final support, Laurent finds usage for the colored flames by making fireworks, which his mother offers to assist him. In his support with his father, his father wonders what he and his son have in common since Laurent plainly takes more from his mother. Laurent tries his best to isolate himself from his father, believing that he is no longer a child, but a full grown adult. However Laurent's father reminds him that even though he is an adult, he is still his son and that he should not isolate himself nor put so much stress upon himself. Laurent finally opens up to his father and rids himself of all of his fears and loneliness that came from his time by himself. Personality Laurent can be a bit cold and callous, much like his mother, as he inherited his mother's incredible academic prowess. While Miriel's scientific inquiries are focused in theory and discovering natural laws, Laurent tends to find practical applications for the subjects he studies. He has an intelligent mind and is a dedicated student, but tends to get into messes created by the people around him. Because of his ability to notice minute details, he can solve many arguments in an instant. He is extremely thrifty and oversees the army's expenses, and he regularly checks up on the well-being of others. Due to arriving much earlier than the rest of the children, Laurent feels that he has no room to behave childishly and must act like an adult. His glasses shine the most out of everyone in the army. In Game Base Stats *Note: These are Laurent's absolute base stats. To get his actual base stats, use the following formula= current stats - Miriel's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + child's absolute base stats / 3 + child's class base stats. *''' - Laurent will inherit the last active skill from both of his parents, excluding those exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates Laurent's growth Rates are figured by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Miriel's growth rates + Laurent's absolute growth rates) / 3 In which Laurent's absolute growth rates are: |45% |20% |40% |40% |30% |50% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Miriel *Laurent's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Laurent's father) *Gerome *Yarne *Morgan (Only if Laurent is his father) Class Sets Base Classes *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Berserker or Warrior *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight. *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Miriel Laurent cannot reclass into these, but he can inherit a skill from them *Troubadour -Valkyrie **Should Laurent not receive the Priest class from his father, Laurent can inherit a War Cleric skill from Miriel. The Avatar as Father *All possible male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Wyvern Rider Stahl as Father *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Cavalier *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter *Thief Donnel as Father *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Fighter *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest Henry as Father *Thief Quotes Event Tiles *"My word—a misplaced item? Does no one adequately secure their belongings?" (item) *"I've been organizing our weapons by name and make. Our old system was a farce!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Thanks to my mother's guidance, it went perfectly." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"You seem to be in excellent spirits. Did you discover a book to your liking?" (happy) *"I've heard a theory that verbalizing dreams makes them come true. Care to test it?" (dreams) Replying *"I pass the hours by reading the books of this era - a whole library I had thought lost." (free time) *"No. For once our shelves are all organized! I am most grateful." (happy) *"I dream of becoming a true scholar - one who can sort the truth from the legends." (dreams) *"Indeed, that sounds like a fine idea. It would no doubt boost morale all around." (team up) Asking - Miriel *"Mother, would you mind training together? I could never beat you in the future." (train) *"Mother, you’ve been burning through your possessions. Can I help pay for a restock?" (gift) *Mother, you dropped this. Are you ill?! You never drop things!" (concern) *"Mother, how did you spend your days before we met?" (story) Replying - Miriel *"Planning to unload your extra tomes on your only son? ...Very efficient! I approve." (train) *"Thank you. Perhaps you could start by reimbursing me for my time-travel expenses." (gift) *"You're...worried about me? ...Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" (concern) *"I spent my time trying to find you. You were such a perfectionist, you somehow managed to die without leaving a corpse. So I clung to the silly hope that maybe you had not died at all. For all I know, my "time travel" was all some ruse of yours. ...I wouldn't put it past you." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, fight me! I have lots of pent up frustra... A lot of new spells to show you!" (train) *"Is there anything you need, Father? I know of no other way to be a good son to you." (gift) *"Father, has your hairline receded? I'm quite concerned...for both of us." (concern) *"Father, tell me about your life before we met." (story) Replying - Father *"Really? Very well. You'll need the training. Mother ALWAYS won when you two fought." (train) *"Thank you, but I’m perfectly fine. You should look after yourself." (concern) *"You’re offering to buy me something? ...How much gold is in your possession?" (gift) *"The future? Hmm...very well. How about we start with a warning? You should endeavor to put things back where you found them! The arguments your sloppiness started with Mother - we almost needed counseling! ...There, that was a nice, healthy talk. Now we can be a normal family." (story) Asking - Married *"I... I love you, (name). I feel it important that you know." (love) *"Look at me, (name). ...Ah, you are truly are a beauty to behold." (compliment) *"(name), swear you won't get killed. I die myself at the very thought!" (promise) *"(name), your satchel is stuffed to the brim. What have you got in there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Oh?! Well, I love you, too - if we're spelling out our feelings, that is." (love) *"Thank you! But needless to say, I see you as the finer specimen." (compliment) *"You worry too much, that's why I love you. I promise to avoid what perils I can." (promise) *"It's a hair ornament. Just walking into the shop took courage, but... I hope you like it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Could you tell me anything more about your future, Morgan?" (story) *"Morgan, you have a dull look about you today. Is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, do you lack for anything? Any son of mine should be aware of his provisions." (gift) *"Morgan, you are exceptionally organized. Shall we have a battle of tidiness?" (train) Replying - Child *"Well, I am more interested in whether or not we even exist on the same time axis. The marriage between your mother and I changed the future - created a NEW future. Which means... Which means... I should lie down for a bit. My head hurts." (story) *"Are you certain? I feel the same as always. Perhaps it's a trick of the light." (concern) *"Might I inquire about your budget first? My needs tend to run into quintuple digits." (gift) *"A splendid idea. If I use all these spare tomes on you, I won't have to sort them!" (train) Level Up *"A logical consequence of tireless diligence." (6+ stats up) *"It seems I've reaped unexpected gains." (4-5 stats up) *"A fair result." (2-3 stats up) *"My sincerest apologies. I'll strive to improve." (0-1 stat up) *"By my analysis, I've hit my theoretic potential." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Truly, these seals hold wondrous power..." Armory *"I'll be satisfied if it meets my basic requirements." (buying) *"If you don't need it, there's no point hanging on to it." (selling) *"I'm amazed what they can do with old gear nowadays." (forging) Barracks Alone *"So strange, to experience a world where hope has not been snuffed out." (misc) *"What a remarkable day I'm having. If only I always felt this formidable!" (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar. Here to rest your bones a spell?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Resting for a spell?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Here to relax for the night?" (evening) *"Avatar, instead of resting here, why not just go to sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Are you an early riser?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Tell me about our plans for the day." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Another day nears its close." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Might I advise getting some sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. May you enjoy it fully." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Here to rest your bones a spell?" (morning) *"Hello, Father. Resting for a spell?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Here to relax for the night?" (evening) *"Father, instead of resting here, why not just go to sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. How old are you now?" (birthday) Roster Miriel's future son. A sharp but overserious wunderkind. Folks take advantage of his wisdom and empathy, but his attention to detail makes him a natural problem solver. The one with the worst lens glare. Born on April 25th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stay sharp." *"I will not lose." *"I'll be your assistant." *"Do be careful." *"I'm at your side." *"Your victory is clear." *"Here they come." *"Come." *"Steel yourself." *"Let's clean this up." Dual Strike *"And another!" *"Forget about me?" *"Allow me!" *"Too slow, I fear." *"Distraction kills." Dual Guard *"Do watch out." *"Happy to assist." Critical *"Enough!" *"You were a fine subject!" *"I grow weary of you!" *"Get thee hence!" Defeated Enemy *"Excellent data." *"Be at peace." *"Heh heh..." *"A logical result." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You needn't have." *"My thanks" *"Superb technique." Defeated By Enemy *"B-blast..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Laurent - The Elucidator : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent went on an expediction around the world. His curious nature led to many adventures, which he later put to paper in a rousing novel. ; Laurent and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Laurent, above all else. ; Laurent and Lucina : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Lucina reunited with Tiki and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace. ; Laurent and Kjelle : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. As Kjelle, too, valued self-discovery, the pair were said to be nearly inseparable. ; Laurent and Cynthia : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. The hidden wonders they uncovered awed Cynthia, who had known only a world of ruin. ; Laurent and Severa : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. ; Laurent and Morgan : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much. ; Laurent and Noire : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Noire on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands. ; Laurent and Nah : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Nah on an expedition around the world. Their curious nature led to many adventures, which they later put to paper in a rousing novel. Trivia *Laurent's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken was first released in Japan. *Laurent's voice actor, George C. Cole, also provides the voice of Gregor. *His artwork shows him wielding a Tome, most likely a fire-based tome. **Despite that, the tome Laurent carries in his Paralogue is Elwind, a wind-based tome. *His map sprite as a Mage shows Laurent adjusting his glasses. *In his S-rank support with Severa, she asks if he can guess what she wants, to which he asks her if it is some kind of riddle and replies "are you going to ask me (Laurent) what you have in your (Severa) pocket next". This is possibly a reference to the riddle contest between Gollum and Bilbo in 'The Hobbit'. Etymology Laurent is a French variation of the name "Laurence", which is a Latin name meaning "laurel crowned" or "victory". The latter meaning is a possible reference to his deductive nature. He may also be named after Auguste Laurent, a french chemist creditied with discovering hydrogen chlorine gas. Gallery File:Laurent1.jpg|Concept art of Laurent. File:laurent2.jpg|Concept art of Laurent. File:loran confession.jpg|Laurent confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Laurentconfession.jpg|Laurent's full confession. File:Loran.jpg|Laurent's portrait in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters